Birthday Surprises
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Bucky and Wanda try to throw a surprise birthday party for Steve. ONE SHOT. Steve/Sharon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the MCU, just this fic

Steve was roused by a pounding at his front door. Abandoning his sketch pad he walked to the front door to find Sharon waiting for him. "Come on, we're going out." Grabbing his jacket and keys he followed the blonde agent, wondering what had brought on such a sudden desire for an outing.

"Okay they're gone." A girl muttered, slipping from her hiding spot to open the front door, her companion rolling his eyes at her attempts to be stealthy. "We've only got a few hours so lets make this count." Captain America would return soon and they had a lot to do before he did.

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Her companion drawled, an amused tone to his voice as he followed her through the house to the kitchen, arms full of grocery bags. They both knew why he was here, but he liked to tease her, especially when she was trying so hard to be sneaky. To be fair the girl was actually fairly stealthy, but he'd been trained to be a ghost, a shadow, and no matter how hard she tried he'd always know where she was.

Pale green eyes fixed him with a look that told him she saw right through him. "Because he's your best friend." And it was true, the two were inseparable, they had been since Bucky got his memories back. "Now are you helping me or not?"

Like that was even a question. When it came to Steve there was nothing Bucky wouldn't do, including breaking into his house with a certain telepath for the sake of surprising him. Bright blue eyes watched Wanda move about the kitchen, grabbing trays and mixing bowls to begin her master plan.

Steve was having a great time, Sharon had taken him to a busy little bakery for lunch and now they were on their way to an old movie theatre. The grin on Steve's face grew wider when he saw the film they'd be watching. _Gone with the Wind_. It was one he'd gone to see a few times and it made him appreciate Sharon all the more the fact that she'd gone out of her way to find a movie from his time for them to watch. If he got a little misty-eyed staring at the poster hanging in the foyer he'd blame it on the lighting.

Wanda smiled as Bucky prepared the trays for her while she mixed the batter. With a soft smile on her face she reached over to brush a bit of his hair from his face, accidentally leaving a trace of flour on his cheek. "Sorry, you have a…" Pointing to her own face she tried to convey what she'd done to him. "…on your face."

One eyebrow raised Bucky slowly turned to face her, one hand brushing the powder from his cheek. "Did you…?" lips shifted into that familiar slanted smirk, the one that made her laugh while promising trouble. "Was it right…" His flesh hand darted out, scooping some of the batter out of the bowl before swiping it over her cheek. "…here?"

Mouth opened in a gasp of shock, a gooey mess sliding down her cheek until she wiped it off. Scowling back Wanda flicked the mess of her fingers, smirking as it splattered across Bucky's shirt. Two pairs of eyes flicked to the bowl and back to each other before both dived for the bowl. Snatching the bowl first Bucky stepped back, hand scooping up a handful while Wanda backed away slowly.

Splat. Right on Wanda's dress. The girl let out a squeal as part of the cool sludge slid down her chest and onto her stomach. Bucky raised a hand tauntingly, another helping ready to fire. With a scowl she flicked her wrist, the bowl of batter flying up to splash the contents on Bucky's face.

Scooping the gunk off of his face Bucky strode forward, smooshing it into Wanda's hair. Letting out a startled cry Wanda's hand touched her hair, seeking out how much damage he'd done. It was on. Letting out a strange war cry Wanda launched herself at the flour, tossing handfuls at the sergeant.

Arm in arm with Sharon, Steve walked her back to his house. The agent had insisted on paying for everything all day so he insisted on making dinner for her. Maybe after a glass of wine or two they'd…just let the evening progress. He might even ask her to let him draw her, even though he knew the curves of her face better than he knew his own hand.

Opening the door he was shocked to hear raised voices inside. Pushing Sharon behind him he stepped carefully towards the source ready for action, only to freeze at the source. Bucky and Wanda stood in his kitchen, both them and his kitchen covered in red, white and blue icing. "I'm guessing you two have a good explanation for this."

Wanda and Bucky froze and turned at the sound of Steve's voice, both looking rather sheepish. Wanda slid a plate with one lone cupcake iced red, white and blue towards Steve while Bucky muttered a 'happy birthday'. Steve glanced between the pair covered in icing, the cupcake and Sharon before finally putting it together. It was the fourth of July and they'd tried to throw him a surprise party.

"I don't believe it. You two had one job!" Sam's unimpressed voice sounded behind Steve making him turn around as the pilot and Clint walked through the door, arms full of plates of food. Setting them down on the table he fixed Bucky and Wanda with an unamused glare, arms folded over his chest. "You're so lucky Mama Wilson likes baking." He snarked as Scott walked in holding a decadent cake with three tiers, showers of red, white and blue cascading over rich chocolate.

As messy as his kitchen was, Steve couldn't be happier. Team Cap had come together just for his birthday. No, not Team Cap, Steve's family. It was as odd as the members in it, but it was theirs. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his birthday, surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

Turning to Bucky and Wanda he couldn't help the wide grin on his face. "You two go get cleaned up, we'll fix the kitchen. Then we'll have dinner, all of us." With a rueful smirk he cast everyone a sly glance. "Family Assemble!"

-May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
